


Presents

by entanglednow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there are presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents

  
The quiet sound of paper tearing and tape tackily pulled off its roll has been filling the air for twenty minutes when there's a new and almost suspicious silence.

"This is vexing," Castiel says quietly, but firmly, Sam looks up over the book he's reading.

The angel has two pieces of sticky tape attached to one hand and is trying to hold the paper wrapped around the box he's set down on the table with the other.

"Two hands appear to be insufficient for this task," Castiel adds.

The paper he's using has cheerful little Christmas angels on it. Sam suspects that was Dean's idea of a joke.

Sam shuffles off the bed and carefully holds the paper down with a finger.

Castiel makes a noise like Sam has just displayed a level of unexpected genius and tapes the paper closed with a careful intent that makes it clear he's never done it before.

"What is it anyway?" Sam asks, because he never actually got a look inside the box.

"I believe it's customary not to say," Castiel says seriously, adding more tape to a stubborn edge.

Sam raises a curious eyebrow at him, but Castiel has gone back to examining his present so Sam figures angel secrets can stay angel secrets.

Castiel seems to find the finished article acceptable and carefully moves it to the centre of the table.

Though what an angel considers an appropriate present for someone they're - to be honest Sam's not entirely sure what Castiel and Dean are doing but he's fairly sure it involves touching in some sort of important and non-platonic way.

Castiel very carefully touches the present again. He frowns, like he's worried about what's inside. As if wrapping it has, in some terrible way, committed him to eventually giving it to Dean.

"He'll like it," Sam assures him. "Trust me, whatever it is he'll like it."

Because Sam's already had to live through the embarrassing part of this with Dean. Where the phrase 'what the hell do you buy an angel?' had been repeated...more times than Sam could count.

Sam's bought Dean some ammunition, and some porn, because Dean's easy.

He's thinking about getting Castiel a new tie.


End file.
